narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Divinity and Political Right: Suzaku "Annon" Hyuga vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
Fight of Legends The stadium where Hikaru and Annon were fighting in was enourmous. All the seats in the different sections were filled. Hikaru took notice to Seireitou and the others in an area near the ground of the stadium. Hikaru smirked and thought, Better be careful if I release my Shukai...or higher. He then say Kaguya start to announce the reason for this event to the crowd. Suzaku took off his mask and revealed his true face. Suzaku stared into the audience where his father was sitting, "Kick his ass, Suzaku." sent Seireitou. Suzaku sent back, "Ill do my best, Otousan". Suzaku stared at Hikaru and drew his Akariyasuragi blade. "Your move, Hikaru." Hikaru smiled evilly as he drew his Shadow Blades. "Fuse, Gyakujoukusariken." He then charged at Annon and said, "Always wanted to fight you..." "So have I, the man who's used to be in league with Otousan." he replied. "Create a Bloody Peace and Destructive Tranquility, Akariyasuragi." He too charged at Hikaru, their blades clashing with one another. Hikaru cringed at the amount of energy Annon put behind his attack. He smirked and said, "Cool, maybe I might get a challenge out of this..." He deflected the blade and kicked Annon into the air, as Hikaru charged energy into his blade. Suzaku smiled as he intentionally flew to the sky and charged energy into his blade, "Your askin for it!" he called out, "KatonGetsuga!". "Kagehameha!!" Yelled Hikaru as he discharged the energy at Suzaku. Suzaku smiled, "I was expecting that." he said as he made a clone out of the discharged energy that appeared riught behind Hikaru and thrust through his chest from the back. Everyone in the crowd gasped in horror, but then saw that Hikaru disappeared. He then was standing on one of the moniters a few kilometers up. He sighed and then said, "Descend from the heavens, Shinsei Gyakujoukusariken." Suzaku smirked and stood in a deep stance. He yelled loudly as his blade was returned to its sheathe. Suzkau created an explosion amist the field. Out of the smoke, stood Suzaku, his newly crimson hair standing totally upright, with a red chakra aura around him, with red static discharge surrounding him. Hikaru smirked as he dove down, his red hair now turning a dark purple color. He smiled and said, "Bring it, Suzaku..." He then charged at Suzaku, aiming to slice him in half. Suzaku sneered and roared at Hikaru, tossing him back into the stadium wall. He charged at him and punched hm in the gut, causing a giant crater in the wall behind him. Hikaru smiled and said, "You punch like a girl...No...Senna punches harder than you..." He kicked Suzaku away, as a purple aura encircled Hikaru. Suzaku smirked, regainning his footing on the opposite side of the stadium. A powerful aura gathereed around Suzaku as well. "Whats he up to...." he thought to himself. Hikaru closed his eyes as the aura formed into the shape of a wolf, but with a human shape. Hikaru looked at Suzaku, his eyes wild like a beast's. Hikaru smirked to show wolfish teeth. He then charged at Suzaku with a clawed hand. Suzaku frowned and roared, making Hikaur lose his footing for a split second and dashed at incredible speeds, kicking Hikaru towards the sky and stopped, revealing a Kokuho in his hands and shot it up high towards Hikaru, who couldnt defend from the skies. Hikaru then said, "CIEN!!!" Hikaru then shot off 100 blasts, tearing through the Kokuho, and pulverizing Suzaku below. Suzaku smiled as his body had dashed to above Hikaru with left-over energy focused into a mini-Kokuho and shot it at Hikaur, point-blank, sending him into the ground, hard. Hikaru stood up and smiled, "Thanks for getting that awful twinge out of my back." Suzaku smirked, "No problem, Hikaru-sempai." he said, returning to the ground. "Nice workout, eh?" he asked. Kaguya stared, "A...workout?" Senna smirked and said, "Now the real fight begins." Hikaru smirked and said, "I'll make sure no one is harmed first." He did a series of hand signs, and slammed the ground, "Summoning Technique: Five Elemental Giants, Summon: Lost Lands Giants, Forcefield!" THe earth shook as the 5 Lost Lands giants appeared. They each were in their Giant forms, but then shrunk to their human forms, and then created a forcefield around the area. Hikaru smirked and said, "They can withstand anything we dish out, so don't hold back." Warm-up Over: Time to play Hardball Suzkau smirked, "Aaaaanything?" he replied as he stood in a deep stance as his chakra began to overflow around the area, causing even slight lost footing in the giants around them. Kasaikyojin yelled over saying, "We're fine. Each of us have the spirits of angels in us. We just need to compensate for the power increase." Hikaru nodded and said, "Does that answer your question?" Suzaku smiled, "Sure... now then, lets see the great Hikaru "Shadow" Uchiha Kurosaki's powers!" he called out. Hikaru shugged, "It's Kurosaki Uchiha..." He then charged at Suzaku, charging razor-sharp chakra into his blade. "Big difference." he replied, roling his eyes. He did the same into Akariyasuragi and charged at Hikaru, pushing him back and slashed his blade down, swinging a KatonGetsuga at Hikaru. Hikaru formed a shield with his chakra, and deflected the blast back at Suzaku. Suzaku smirked, "Bakuryuha!", sending back the reflected blast, ten fold back at Hikaru. Hikaru smirked, "Still too weak." He let the blast hit him. He then was engulfed in a field of energy. There were murmurs in the audience from those who thought he was killed. Then they saw Hikaru was standing, without a scratch on his person. "Idiot, you showboat too much." stated Suzaku who was already behind Hikaru, with his blade already through Hikaru's back, blood dripping out. Hikaru looked at the blade and walked forward out of the blade. A sickening slish could be heard from Hikaru's flesh as it escaped the blades hold on him. The cut in his chest healed instantly, not leaving a scar. He then said, "You've gotten better kid." He then instantly was behind Suzaku, and a giant slice was acorss Suzaku. Suzaku smiled, as he flipped through the air, acrobaticlly and used his feet to knock Hikaru's blade otu of his hands. At the same time, sliced at Hikaru's chest with heal-nullification chakra put into it. "Your not so bad yourself, Kurosaki-sempai." Hikaru looked down and saw that he was bleeding. He then said, "So I guess I can't heal anymore. Oh well." He stretched out his hand, and his sword returned to him. He then said, "Heal-nullification is only temporary in my book." As he said this, the damage he took from the last attack disappeared. "If I can't heal, guess bending divine law is the only other solution." Suzaku smirked, "You know, your different then Otousan, your less agressive and weaker." he stated pointing his sword downwards. "Dragon Strike!" he said, blowing away the area in a powerful lightning arc. Hikaru was lost in the smoke as Suzaku voice came from everywhere, "Now then, Kurosaki, lets see if you can beat this." "Great, a smokescreen," sighed Hikaru. He then lied down on the ground and began to doze off. "Not quite." stated Suzaku as a blade thrust up from the ground, stabbing through Hikaru's chest. two more thrust through Hikaru's legs and another two through his hands. "In the name of Yhvh..." began Suzaku, "God, remove thy power!" he continued as lightning bolts from the skies struck at the points of the thrust blades as Hikaru's body began to glow an intense mixture of purple and red. "You never learn," said Hikaru as he was hanging upside down from the ceiling. "You have no authority over divine power. Only God HIMSELF has that authority. From the looks of that technique, it must be a very complex sealing jutsu, taught to you by Seireitou. Yours is rough, untamed, and sloppy." Hikaru then raised his left hand as chains trapped Suzaku on the ground below. Hikaru then said, "Amaterasu Execution 1: Chain of Flames." Black flames encircled Suzaku, and began to burn away at the mask he wore. Suzaku was seemingly engulfed by the flames. His body layed down, his body being burned away to ashes. Hikaru smirked and said, "Either you're faking you death to make me look like a traitor, or you are right behind me, about to kill me." "Little of both." stated Suzaku who was above Hikaru, his finger pointed straight at Hikaru's head, "I call in the wise ruler of Haketen, Destroy my enemy!" he stated as an explosion rocked the land from within the area. When everything cleared, Hikaru was directing Suzaku's wrist towards the ceiling. "I knew you are strong enough to not be affected by my Ameterasu. I also know that you are even less powerful then I imagined." Suzaku chuckled, "I also find you weaker then how my father described you as. Old age must be getting to you." he stated as he stared back into the skies. "Tell me, Kurosaki, is it good to be strong? Is it bad to be weak?" he asked. Hikaru sighed and said, "Does it matter? Also, I may be an old man, but I still could whup your tiny white @$$ to next week, kiddo." The Strong and the Weak Suzaku stared up at the sky, "Kurosaki, tell me. Bakc over 1000 years, when the Yonkou were in power. Tell me, where you happy wiht your position?" he asked. Hikaru shrugged, "Well, I never thought about it. I just lived my life the same. I never lived to gain positions of power, like you or your father." Suzaku chuckled, "Would you be surprised to know that my father regrets having the position to begin with?" he asked. Hikaru sighed, "Nope I'm not." Suzaku chuckled loudly, "Whatever... anyways. Listen, i think its time we stop fooling around with eachother." he replied. "Hmm..." Hikaru looked over to Kagekyojin. "Nodoka, put up more forcefields. We're gonna 'finsh this up quick'." Nodoka was surprised and sent, Are you sure you want to use that level in front of so many witnesses? Hikaru smirked and said, "Gotta use it sometime." Nodoka nodded and the forcefield around the arena became denser that it was hard to look through it. It cleared to where Hikaru and Suzaku could be seen, but no one could get through. Hikaru then said, "Ever heard of the level called, Zenkai?" Suzaku smiled, "Yeah, i have heard of it. My father told me." he replied, "Where you going into this?" he asked. Hikaru looked over, "Is the forcefield secure?" Each of the giants nodded. Hikaru smirked and said, "This is what I mean." As soon as he said the last word, the air around him and Suzaku became dense. The air felt weighted, but they both stood in this anomaly. Hikaru's eyes glowed a bright blue, and a glorious light emitted form his swords. He then said, "Gentei Kaijo: Unlock Shinsei Zenkai 40% power." Hikaru then was covered in an armor made of the energies that were mingling in the air. The energies flowing into him made a great light appear where he was standing. When it cleared, Hikaru was wearing a Shinigami uniform, but it was a pure white. His swords were fused into one, and it looked like nothing anyone ever saw. It appeared as if it was a heavenly treasure, rather than a weapon of combat. Hikaru then said, "Tenshitou." Suzaku sighed, "Im sorry..... Mine doesnt look a thing like that. However, if you add some glitter, you might be able to pass for a gigolo." he replied, chuckling slightly and pulled both blades out of his sheathes. He placed them together, emitting a wild energy around the two. "This is my version, this is...my... Zenkai!" he yelled as energy exploded around the ring, causing small energy clouds to float aound the guardians slowly. Hikaru sighed, "Impressive, but yours is wild and sloppy. It's apparant it's a very young Zenkai. When did you learn it?" "I discovered it on my own. See, when i believed that You, father and Byakko-sempai were all dead, i needed to master Zenkai in order to protect the next generations. I recreated it on my own." he repleid to Hikaru. Hikaru sighed and said, "I wasn't dead...I was training for a thousand years...in the true form of Zenkai, instead of that bloated amount of energy you call Zenkai." Suzaku frowned, "Oh really now? Well, lets prove that, shall we?!" he called out, shooting several pulse waves at Hikaru from his fingertips and flickered from sight. "You don't get it..." Hikaru was standing behind Suzaku, as the pulse waves headed to where he once was. "I am in the true form of Zenkai. Despite your power, you cannot achieve this level through human means. I also noticed, that you are in False Zenkai." Zenkais Collide: A True Victor Suzaku gently staggered at Hikaru's immense power. "False Zenkai? What.... are you talking about?!" he asked angerly. Hikaru looked down at Suzaku, but in an un-Hikaru-like scowl. "You have not achieved Zenkai, only a shadow of it. The form you are in now would be a corrupted form of the Zenkai I am using. This is no more than flaring your power up to intervals that should scare off an opponent, but it is crude, unfocused, specious." Hikaru then smirked and said, "But to even withstand this power, I am impressed. Even Ryun would crumble at this, and possibly Echo. But you, a child in my terms, withstanding this power, is unexpected." He walked a few meters behind Suzaku. "How bout we finish this up? And Kaguya can see who truly is the stronger of us two?" Suzaku sighed nerviously, "Yes. Lets do it." he replied, now showing no fear or hesitation. Hikaru closed his eyes as dense energies encircled his sword. He then said, "You wanna know something interesting?" He held up his sword, "This sword is the name of my former Zanpakutou, Tenshitou, the Angel's Saber." He then said, "Ready Suzaku?" Suzaku stared down, "One thing before we go at it... My Father can't hear us in here.... so... I wanna ask and I want the truth. Between you and my Father, who is stronger?" he asked. Hikaru paused, then he said, "I am stronger, for I do not rely on my power alone." Suzaku smirked, "I expected an answer like that.... But anyways, Your wrong. My Father isnt the same as he was 1000 years ago, but..... Im not gonna debate with you right now, I get enough of that from that Echo user dude" he replied as he carefully powered up his blade to its absolute maximum power. Final Clash Hikaru smirked and said, "Still focused on the superficial, eh Suzaku?" He then sharpened his power and then charged at Suzaku. Suzaku grinned, "Whatever you say, Old Man!" he replied as he too sharpened his power and charged headfirst for Hikaru as the ground beneathe them shook wiht every step. An affect even felt outside of the barrier. Senna felt shockwaves from the blast that was being shown, as she could see that many others were being affected. She thought, I see why Hikaru doesn't use this power all the time... Hikaru pushed through the energy Suzaku was using to attack, and aimed to slice his sword hand. He tried to push through, and made it to Suzaku's sword where each of their swords were locked in a battle to overpower each other." Seireitou stared at the two fighting and chuckled, "Hikaru.... I wonder..." he thought Suzaku continued to push against Hikaru's blade with all his might, "I aint losin here!!" Hikaru smirked and said, "Too bad...you are..." Hikaru then forced his energy toward Suzaku, and blew him away in a blazing light. He then teleported to where Suzaku was flying into the shield. He then kicked Suzaku straight into the ground. "Damn....it...." Suzaku managed to stutter as he slammed into the ground and blood splattered across the floor. Hikaru stared in shock. "Whoa...that was a little too hard..." He descended and reverted to his original form. He then sent his chakra into Suzaku to heal him. He sighed as he was able to stop the major bleeding. He then said, "Lower the shield." The giants nodded and the shield then shattered and disappeared. The giants themselves then disappeared in flashes of light. Suzaku opened his eyes slowly and looked over to Kurosaki and smiled, "Looks like you win." he managed to state. Senna and the others rushed over to see how they were doing. Kaguya also followed and said, "I...I can't believe it..." Senna smirked and said, "Oh well, gues your so-called hero isn't the strongest after all." She looked to Suzaku, "No offense." Suzaku slightly chuckled, "None taken..." he replied. Kaguya frowned and began to tear up. "Mas...Master...Annon...." she muttered before breaking down crying. Hikaru walked over and asked, "What's the big deal Kaguya? I'm on your side; it's not like I intended to kill Su- I mean, Annon..." Kaguya tried to stop, "I know... Im the one who pushed him to fight..." she said getting up and facing Suzaku, "Master Annon, im really sorry..." she stated. "Its okay, Kaguya-chan." he replied, grinning. Hikaru walked over to Kaguya and placed a hand on her shoulder. He smiled and said, "You're a kid Kaguya, you don't know everything. You couldn't begin to understand the powers that Annon and I have. But the time will come when you do." Kaguya chuckled and smiled but then had a shocked look on her face, "Oh no! Tomorrow is the Invasion and we still didnt go over so much plans!!" Hikaru thought for a minute and then said, "Hang on a sec." He then clapped his hands together, and the sun overhead was going from west to east. Hikaru smirked and looked at his watch, "There we go, back at 7 AM." Kaguya stared comicly, "Geez Hikaru-sama, or should I say Jesus...." she said, rolling her eyes as she faced the group who had come down to the field, "Now then, shall we get to business?" she asked. Hikaru sighed, "I am not Jesus. And do not make any more comments like that comparing me to God, for I am not." Kaguya smiled, "Ok, Hikaru-sama." she chirped. The Meeting "We have yet to attack Narita," said Hikaru as he was at the meeting. "A couple of spies from my group have located a few ports that could cripple the supply of weapons and other items to Aizens soldiers. Ryuka's division and mine could easily take over these cities in a matter of days, while Mizu and the others could focus on the forts around Narita." "No." stated Annon, "We need to attack Kyoto first to set up bases. Without some kind of influence in the Shadow Empire, we dont stand a chance moving all our airships and tanks to Narita without millions of casulities. Hikaru sighed, "I could just send Mizu to attack Kyoto. He'd clear the place out, and one man get's in better than 1000." Scarr interjected,"Why not send me?" Hikaru looked over, "Why indeed..." Hikaru thought for a second and then said, "Scarr, go ahead if you want to. Mizu will come along, but you'll be in charge of the attack." "Everyone, listen. I cannot split up the armies now. Not until peace talks with the Sun Universe play out. For now, Kyoto should be our primary objective." Suzaku replied. "Then send us as hired help," said Mizu standing in the doorway. "As long as I get to kill someone..." "Mizu-baka!!" yelled Kaguya, "You should listen to Master Annon! He's the whole reaosn we even have a resistance!" she yelled at Mizu. Mizu covered his ears and said, "You hit pitches that are inhuman, girl." He turned and said, "We'd be a first strike team. Scarr and I would simply go in and blow the place, and have you guys take over. Fair?" Suzaku sighed, "You idiot, we cant go in there and blitzkreig them! We need to swiftly attack and force them to abdicate their leadership. Its the only way we can end this war with as little deaths as possible." stated Suzaku Mizu smiled and said, "And blowing up a fort isn't swift?" Scarr considered this. "A large bombing run doesn't sound like a bad idea, but it would have to be a one hit KO. I say I get my friends in the espionage unit to make their way to the main place of leadership, arrest the higher ups while Mizu takes the major military forces, and get the hell out before they even have time to react. What say you of the counsel?" he asked Hikaru and Suzaku. Suzaku grinned, "Touche. But nevetheless, we need to make them powerless, not best them in manpower." he replied Mizu sighed, "Can't I just blow up the fort and get it over with?" "Mizu, what do you feel about blowing yourself up?" said Scarr. Suzaku sighed, "Well, anyways.... before we invade.... according to my father... there are a few people we need to contact first before we fight." he stated as everyone stared at Suzaku. Next Time: Reunion of the Great Heros Category:Role-Play Battles